


Sanguinaccio

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor share Tevinter cuisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinaccio

“Do you know what I miss?” Dorian said to his lover as they lay in bed together. “Tevinter _cooking_.”

“Oh?” Kaleb replied.

“It was just marvellous, I tell you. No offence meant to the Inquisition kitchen staff, who I am sure do the very best they can, but it’s no Tevinter cuisine,” he said.

“I see,” Kaleb said, who had the inklings of an idea.

* * *

“Krem, you’re from Tevinter, right?” Kaleb asked the charger, directly.

“Originally, yes,” Krem said. They were in the tavern in the Skyhold gardens, where Kaleb had headed straight to after Dorian had left their bed that morning for the library. It was always where Krem was to be found.

“Can you tell me anything about Tevinter cooking?” Kaleb asked, taking a seat in front of him.

“Well, one of my favourite dishes was sanguinaccio – a Tevinter delicacy. I only had it once, at a very fancy wedding, but it was wonderful. A bit taboo, though, in the other parts of Thedas,” Krem said.

“Don’t tell me the cooking involves blood magic?” Kaleb joked.

“Well,” Krem said, making an ‘iffy’ gesture with his hand, “blood, at least.”

“You’re kidding me,” Kaleb said.

“It’s in the name – sanguinem, Ancient Tevene for ‘blood’. Sanguinaccio, Ancient Tevene for blood…accio,” Krem replied, with a shrug.

“Right. Okay. Thanks, Krem,” Kaleb said.

“No problem,” Krem replied, as Kaleb got up to leave, nodding his goodbye.

* * *

“Kaleb, what _is_ going on?” Dorian asked when he was visited in the library later that week.

“How do you mean?” Kaleb asked, with an impeccable air of innocence.

“I’ve been told by a messenger not to come down for dinner this evening – am I being punished? Starved out?” Dorian asked, incredulously.

“Nothing of the sort,” Kaleb said, biting back a grin. “I thought we could have dinner together in my chambers.”

“Oh,” said Dorian. “I see. Well then, Inquisitor, I shall see you there shortly.”

* * *

Everything was laid out perfectly when they arrived, with the food on a silver platter, hidden under a silver lid. Kaleb was grinning to himself at the thought of how this was all going to unfold.

Dorian took a seat, and Kaleb revealed the meal with a flourish. “Voila!”

“Is this..?”

“Sanguinaccio, yes” Kaleb replied.

Dorian’s mouth twitched at the corners before he let out a mirthful laugh. “Excellent,” he said, “just excellent. You realise this is a dessert, of course?”

“Ah, you see, in _other_ parts of Thedas, dessert for dinner is its own delicacy. Consider this a fusion of cuisines, if you will.”

“Of course,” said Dorian, nodding faux-sagely. “Thank-you, for this,” he added. “How did you even get the cooks to agree to this?”

“Best not to ask. The most information I’ll give you is that it involved diplomatic intervention from Josephine, and that Cullen had to stand in the kitchen the whole time to make sure blood magic wasn’t accidentally doing itself,” Kaleb said.

Dorian shook his head. “You’re a wonder, you know that?”

“I try my best,” Kaleb replied, with a bow.

“Now sit and eat,” Dorian said.

They sat and ate, talking together into the late hours of the evening after the food was long gone, before eventually retiring to bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms until the morning came.


End file.
